When medical personnel use a stethoscope it is often necessary that sounds heard through the stethoscope be listened to over a selected period of time. For example, in observing the rate of a patient's heart beat it is necessary to monitor the sound of the heart beat for a period sufficient to calculate the number of heart beats per minute. Since it is necessary to place the stethoscope at a precise location on the patient's body and accurately monitor elapsing time simultaneously, it would be desirable to have a stethoscope head and watch that can be viewed simultaneously. A convenient method of accomplishing this objective is to have a watch that is combined with a stethoscope head. A combined stethoscope head and digital watch are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 285,964 issued to Ziebol. However, in the health care profession it is desirable, and in some instances required, that a watch with a sweeping second hand be used to monitor elapsing time. Combining a sweeping-second-hand watch with a stethoscope may cause a problem in that the sweeping second hand is driven by a motor and the motor creates sounds which may interfere with the use of the stethoscope.